universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Action 52
Action 52 is an unlicensed NES multicart created by Active Enterprises Ltd in 1991. It is often cited as one of the worst games ever made. Entrance Lights, Camera, Action 52! Lights shine, the camera is shown, and out comes Action 52 on the battlefield! Special Attacks Neutral B - 52 Sprites A52 gets into a weird position as you hold B. Release B, and you shoot a sprite. The selected sprite changes every .25 seconds you charge this move up, and they're all unique besides the space shooters. The order of sprites is like the games, so if you tap B, you get Firebreather (which is an item of A52's, able to shoot a stream of fire while making this annoying noise). But if you get Alfredo or Jigsaw, you'll take damage. There's a 3/52 chance that ejecting yourself makes you do another special attack. Side B - Time Warp A52 gets out his pair of fingers and kicks, which causes flipback upon direct contact. Unlike Icarus's Glove Arrow, opponents go up. If the finger touches nothing, an enemy is sent forth. Hit someone in a timed match, and you get more time. Up B - StarEvil A52 gets in the menorah from StarEvil. At the start, you have to dodge. If not, you get hit and take damage as a result. You can move around the stage and avoid the 3 obstacles and press B to shoot Q-tips. After 6 seconds or tapping A, you land. Down B - Storm Over the Desert A52 gets in the tank, which moves really, really slow, but it's ludicrously tough. If you're at 220%, you'll be shot away, leaving behind blood. You can simply jump to hop off. Unlike most tanks, you're able to ram into opponents only, so no shooting for you. Final Smash - Pull in the Fourth Wall Game Master! An arm comes out of the TV and pulls yourself into the game for this FS. You can now kick ass how you would want to kick ass. You remain invincible until you KO someone. This ends when you or A52 get KO'd. A52 itself can be tossed around by you. KOSFX KOSFX1: *doot* KOSFX2: "Aah!" KOSFX3: Caption: "Time?" Star KOSFX: *8-bit falling sound* Screen KOSFX: "Ha!" Taunts Up: "Make your selection now." Sd: *brings a mic* "Yeah! Whoo!" Dn: *jumps up as a music box appears under him* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *cuts to four different shots, then shows the full results screen* 2. "The Cheetahmen ran off. And now...the Cheetahmen." 3. Game Over Screen Failure/Clap: Broken on the outside Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Action 52 Category:Active Enterprises Category:Video Games Category:Unhuman Category:Unknown Gender Category:American Category:Weird Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Video Game Characters Category:NES Category:NES Games Category:Glitchy Category:Former Empty Slot Candidate Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Objects Category:Not So Grumps Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:The Stretch Squad Category:Nonsensical Characters Category:Physics Breaker Category:OneyPlays Played Category:YouTube Poop Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro)